headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (TheIronJedi)
Miles Prower is the best friend, mechanic, and "wing man" of Sonic the Hedgehog. Background (i will revise this at some point) Beginnings Miles Prower was born to a family who lived on the coast of Westside Island. however he was born with a malformation which gave him two tails and made him a target of bullying by the other kids and his sister. it made him closed off from most people, even his family. Meeting Sonic One day he met a hedgehog by the name of Sonic who crashed his plane on the island. Tails meet sonic and realized he didn't hate him and was actually impressed by his tails and his natural ability to fly. luckily while Tails was closing himself off he took an interest in technology and machinery and was able to repair his plane. after that, Sonic was impressed and took him as his pilot and friend. There first Adventure (Being worked on, but it's basically just Sonic 2) Chaos Crisis (Being worked on) Stopping the Arc (Being worked on) The Neo Metal Crisis (Being worked on) Metarex invasion (being worked on) The War months later Tails was in his workshop working on his next invention when Silver and Amy came to him. they warned him of an impending threat to the world, a newly formed Eggman Empire. Tails figured it was nothing and passed it of by saying Robotnik didn't have the resources for a full invasion again. but even with that said Tails figured he should come along anyway. later Robotnik started staging small attacks of cities and they only got worse. after tails realized Silver was write he started helping with evacuations. however one evacuation in Sunset Heights didn't go as Tails hoped because Robotnik was leading the charge himself. Tails asked Sonic to meet him at the city. when he got there Robotnik taunted him and sonic tried attacking but was stopped by an unknown alley of Robotnik. Sonic was then surrounded by past enemies and Tails had no idea what was going on. tails then decided to investigate so he could help sonic. however while he was Sonic began getting beaten down by the enemies. after Tails saw Sonic unconcious on the ground he ran for him, however the new enemy warped him through a portal and he couldn't save him. Tails freaked out, he didn't want to use his best friend. remembering how he lost Cosmo he began to think he did it again and would stop blaming himself for it. he rationalized that maybe if he help him instead of scanning Infinite Sonic would still be there. he returned to the Resistance and told them the bad news. Amy said it wasn't his fault but tails refused to believe her and left the resistances seeing himself as a failure. for the next 5 months tails would blame himself and tried getting his mind of it by building. however when he looked at Cosmo's plant he heard her voice call out to him. she said it wasn't his fault, Tails argued it was seeing as he could have easily stepped in and stopped it. Cosmo said she knows tails isn't a fighter and he did help by trying to learn how to stop infinite. tails agreed and made an effort to say positive. he'd go back to Sunset Heights and found Omega damaged on the ground. Tails thought it would be a good way to help and started trying to repair him. suddenly he saw Chaos rise from a grate and he had a moment of fair, however he knew what he had to do. he hide behind Omega and did his final adjustments. Omega powered on and attacked Chaos defeating him. Tails told omega what was going on and Omega wouldn't stand for it. then would then go and track down Robotnik for answers. eventually they'd find him in green hill and Omega would attack. Infinite would step in but Robotnik told him to retreat. however Tails did overhear his plan and that Sonic was alive. overjoyed by this he told Omega they needed to look for him. his last known location was in Mystic jungle and they looked they'd run into Gadget there and he would bring them back to HQ where Sonic was. Tails would be reunited with his friend and would tell them Robotnik's plan. later Sonic would met Shadow and they'd get a better picture of the situation. Tails would help Shadow in hacking Robotnik's systems and they'd finally get the full picture. they'd then proceed to attack the Eggman Empire fortress and with the help of Sonic, Blaze, and Gadget the resistance would defeat the Empire and win the war. After the War (main timeline post-split) when Tails returned to his workshop to grab a few things and Cosmo's spirit would thank him for not losing hope. tails agreed and was happy things worked out in the end and returned to the resistance to help clean up the mess Eggman left. a month later badnik's started going rogue and the Resistance asked tails if he could help stop a rogue badnik attack on a small town. they told him Sonic was on the way and he accepted. when he got there he and Sonic helped the town fight back. however Tails noticed this specific attack was more organized then usual. Sonic said it was probably nothing, but tails begged to differ. however sonic would eventually agree and he started looking for answers. Tails was against the idea at first because he didn't want sonic to get hurt or captured again. Sonic promised tails he'd be careful and asked tails if he wanted to come with. tails looked at the town and knew what he had to do. he said he trust sonic and he'd stay behind and help clean up the badnik parts in the town. after the clean up he returned to HQ and learn that Knuckles and Amy also knew about the attacks and had people raiding old bases. they tell each other what they knew and then picked up on there scanners that the Egg Fleet was active again. Sonic would return, so he and tails when to investigate the situation in the tornado. Tails then brought sonic to the command ship and Sonic said he'd be back and jumped onto the ship. later when Sonic give him the single Tails swooped in and saved him. they returned to the base and Sonic would inform the others that Neo Metal was behind it and planning something bigger. Tails worried that Metal could mean business but Knuckles told him to shake it off. Sonic then said he won't stop tell he knows Metal is defeated and they agreed. after Sonic and Silver raid Arsenal Pyramid and learn Metal's plan they reported back and Tails got the battleships ready. Amy and Knuckles would then brief everyone on the situation and told them there strategy. on the way there Sonic checked up on tails. Sonic told him he was ready to go and they'll get through this and Tails agreed. just then they arrived at Angel Island and started the attack. the Egg Fleet shot down the transport and Tails decided to put it on a crash course to the fleet. the resistance escaped and started there attack. tails would take out eggpawns and use there weapons against them. Tails and Silver would then create a quick plan to hijack an egg fleet ship. Tails managed to override it and take control and used it against the fleet. when the battle started looking grim the rest of the resistance got on and Master Overlord would rise. they thought they where in trouble but then Tails formed a new plan. the resistance would weaken his defenses but Metal would shake them off. then, in a last ditch effect Tails rammed the ship into Metal, this along with the removal of the emerald Metal would change back to normal and the day was saved. later tails would find Metal Sonic and fix him up a bit. Metal powered on and Sonic would persuade him to give up working for Robotnik. however the robot was unconvinced by this and ran off. Sonic and Tails excepted this and got the ship working. they'd then leave Angel Island and Tails would return to his workshop. The Metal Virus Saga (i'll work on this once the Metal Virus Saga is complete) Return of Underground Timeline After the War against the Eggman Empire and the Phantom rubies destruction there was a large blast of energy causing a split in time. when Tails recovered he and the rest of the Resistance realized they won and began efforts to clean up the destruction Robotnik left. A month later Amy would ask him to run scans on there Chaos Emerald tracker, although Tails would be distracted, by his adjustments he wanted to make on the tornado. going to ask Sonic about it he went to Sonic's quarters. Sonic wasn't there, but a small box was. Amy and Knuckles would soon come in asking about the scanner, but being intrigued by the box Amy asked Tails to open it. once it was opened all that they found was a picture and a medallion. Sonic would stop by and stop the group in there tracks. Tails apologized for snooping around where he shouldn't have and left. but the though of that box still left him wondering. (Being Worked On) Friends *Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend) *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Whisper the Wolf *Tangle the Lemur (he doesn't really like her because he's fears he'll be replace by her) Return of Underground Timeline *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog Enemies *Zooey the Fox (he hates her for all the trouble she's caused) *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Chaos *Metal Sonic *Meterax *Wave the Swallow (rival) *Zavok *Infinite *Tumble *Rough Abilities *Super Smart *Technological Knowledge *Mechanical Skills *Piloting skills *Flight *Tail wipe *Team Blast (requires Sonic and Knuckles) *Swimming Relationships Do to his dedication to Cosmo even after her death, he refuses to move on and hasn't been with anyone since. Cosmo: see Tails/Cosmo Miscellaneous Type: Flight Affiliations: Team Hero, The Resistance, The Restoration Possessions: Tornado, Blue Typhoon, Cyclone, Miles Electric, A plant with "Cosmo" inscribed on the pot, various tools Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes) Category:Return of Underground pages